Yo lo sé
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: Porque desde un principio sabía que pasaría si me confesaba. Sabía qué ibas a decir. Y entonces fue cuando empecé "—Te… Te compré un regalo. " y sucedió exactamente lo que predije. —Drabble SoulxMaka.


**Ola ke ase?**

Bueno, esto es mi regalo para mi querida esposa Ellie77.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Yo lo sé.**

* * *

—Te… Te compré un regalo.

Tus ojos me miran sorprendidos y te sonrojas totalmente. Te has de preguntar _¿Cómo te puedo gustar? ¿Estás jugando? _

Pues, es simple. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Como sé que tú de mí.

Tú pensabas que no me daba cuenta que a veces me observabas atentamente, que cuando me hablabas tartamudeabas un poco por tu nerviosismo. Que las chicas te molestaban conmigo y tú te sonrojabas totalmente.

Pero lo sé, incluso sé desde cuándo comencé a gustarte y cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas.

Tal vez yo me enamoré antes que tú, pero cuando me enteré que me correspondías tenía que vengarme de alguna manera por esos meses en que tú me hacías sufrir sin saberlo.

Hoy, que es tu cumpleaños y ha pasado un año desde que te gusto, y un dos años desde que me gustas, he decidido decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

Porque te amo.

Estiras tus manos lentamente hasta tomar el regalo, y te sonrojas cuando nuestros dedos se rozan por accidente… En realidad, no fue un accidente. Yo hice que se rozarán. Pero tu inocencia no dejará que sepas eso.

—Gra… gracias, Soul. —agachas la cabeza y me dan ganas de levantarla y besarte, pero debo hacer esto tan romántico como a ti te gusta.

—Maka. Tengo que decirte algo —te digo, pero tú sigues sin mirarme—. Mírame, Maka.

Levantas la cabeza y me sumerjo en el mar verde de tus ojos, como te hundes en los míos. Estiro mi mano y toco suavemente tu mejilla, tú te apoyas en mi palma y me observas con todo el amor que sientes y espero que puedas sentir el mío.

—¿Sabes? ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste quién me gustaba? —empiezo la cursilería. Tú sólo asientes con una tierna sonrisa que acelera mi corazón—. Ahora te diré quién es.

¿Que por qué hago todo esto tan cursi? Porque sé que te encanta y he leído algunos de tus libros románticos y sé que mueres porque alguien se te confiese así. Y como seré el único que lo hará —y me aseguraré de ello— intento darte lo que amas. Porque te amo.

—Ella es una chica fascinante, culta, hermosa y tan inteligente que ha logrado enseñarme más de lo que los maestros pudieron en 3 años —me sonrojo lentamente y tus ojos empiezan a brillar de felicidad—. Maka. Tal vez no pueda darte carros a montones, ni libros, ni una escuela, ni un novio que sea súper inteligente y que quiera ser doctor, como me habías dicho una vez.

De tus ojos veo unas lágrimas que quieren salirse pero tú las contienes. Y eso es adorable.

—Tal vez no pueda darte la luna, ni las estrellas. Tal vez no soy un duque, un marqués que sepa de literatura inglesa, increíblemente rico y extremadamente guapo. Tal vez no pueda darte poemas románticos a todas horas. Tal vez no soy un vampiro o una criatura mitológica que te guste.

Ya no puedes contener las lágrimas, y éstas empiezan a salir libremente por tu rostro.

—Lo único que puedo darte soy yo. Un chico que te quiere con toda su alma y hará lo que sea por hacerte feliz. Un chico que comete muchos errores pero intenta dar lo mejor de sí sólo para ver una sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Soul… —murmuras y aprietas la caja de regalo que te di.

—Te amo, Maka. Y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si te vuelves mi novia… y en un futuro mi prometida y luego mi esposa, para después ser la madre de mis hijos y de último envejecer junto a mí.

—Yo… yo también te amo, Soul —me susurras con una sonrisa deslumbrante y tus lágrimas siguen cayendo, pero con una belleza sin igual—. Y acepto ser tu novia y todo lo demás.

—Abre la caja. —te digo y tú asientes obedeciéndome.

Suelto tu mejilla y con tus manos limpias tus ojos, para después abrir la caja y reírte ligeramente de lo que hay adentro. Sacas la sortija con pequeñas piedras esmeraldas en ella y te la pones.

—Tal vez no sea un marqués, pero si tengo un poco de dinero en mis bolsillos.

Ríes y tu melodía suena en mis oídos. Dulce, cálida y acogedora.

—Te amo. —me declaras y me ves con tus ojos llenos de cariño.

—Te amo. —respondo y vuelvo a tomar tu mejilla con mis manos.

Te acerco a mi rostro y veo que cierras los ojos, cierro los míos y rozo nuestros labios. Después los vuelvo a rozar para unirlos definitivamente.

Porque yo sabía que esto iba a suceder. Porque tú ya me amabas y yo te amaba desde antes. Porque simplemente…

Yo lo sé.

¿Y sabes que otra cosa sé?

Que yo soy tu Soul y tú eres mi Maka. Para siempre.

* * *

Quiero felicitar a Ellie por su cumple~ *suenan fuegos artificiales* Te amo~

Y esto va dedicado a ti~

Y querido público. Ojalá les haya gustado, creo que es mi primera vez haciendo un drable. Jé.

Y mi primera vez escribiendo en segunda persona~

¡Felicidades, Ellie!

Los amo~

_By._

_Ren Miyamoto._


End file.
